


直到死亡將我們分開

by s5252452



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Outlast: Whistleblower, Stockholm Syndrome, 提及斯德哥爾摩症候群, 食人描述(隱晦描寫)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 假設Waylon被切開前那個突然跑出來的病人沒有出現。而新郎前幾任“新娘”沒一個撐了下來。
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇已完結，為2014-2018的作品，放個存檔在AO3，未修正版本(或許有一天我會再把它拿回來修改，也許不會)
> 
> 這個故事突破我一直以來的某種道德底線，但我寫得很開心，也盡我所能的連結原作，希望沒有太過度的OOC。(如果有，請原諒我。)
> 
> 如果你喜歡這個故事，歡迎留言告訴我！我會很開心！

他掙扎的從惡臭中醒過來。

他的視線模糊，身體劇痛，他能聽見遠方傳來的歌聲。

_疼。疼。疼。_

他無法分辨內容，但男人輕快且愉悅的聲音刺激著他脆弱的神經，微弱細小的歌聲卻在他腦內放大千萬倍的瘋狂折磨著他。

他永遠也忘不了那個聲音。

Waylon晃了晃身體想站起來，但卻在移動時尖叫起來。

他慘叫著從床上跌下，發生什麼事了？到底發生什麼事了？

Waylon忍著不去注意下半身那片血紅，疼痛卻逼使他大叫，他回想著一切。實驗、陷害、病人、鬼魂、屍體、血、血、血……直到他遇見那個男人，那個新郎。

他躲在置物櫃裡像隻待宰的豬被推往手術台，然後他看著上個男人被活活殺死，而他將是下一個──他已經是了。

鋒利的鋸子割開他的性器，血濺了出來，他的尖叫成了新郎耳中動聽的呻吟，那男人著迷的盯著他，而他終於在痛苦中昏死過去。

但他卻沒有真正死去，他醒了過來，以他殘破不堪的身軀活了下來，他跪倒在床下，乾嘔著卻吐不出任何東西。

「噢……Darling……冷靜點，你剛動完了手術，可不能移動的太激烈。」

突然Waylon的肩膀被人捏住，他大叫著想甩開那隻手，但他的身體卻無力的只容忍他緊緊閉上雙眼。

「你睏了嗎？Darling，讓我幫你。」男人溫柔的語氣只想讓Waylon大叫，他感覺他的身體被抱了起來，然後又被輕輕放下。

新郎卻沒有立刻離開，他輕撫著他因為恐懼而顫抖著的手臂，Waylon覺得他的聲音像被一隻無形的手掌扼殺在喉嚨裡。 _不要碰我！_ 他想大吼，但卻無法發聲。

男人不厭其煩的撫摸他，像想這樣直接把他的恐懼撫平，他無法克制地顫抖著，而對方的安撫顯得徒勞，但新郎就只是不間斷的觸碰他。

Waylon妄想欺騙自己這就是一場既恐怖又駭人的噩夢，但那冰冷的手指卻開始朝他的臉頰移動，Waylon能聞到一股夾雜著血腥與腐臭的味道朝他撲來，而他用不著睜眼都能知道男人的臉靠得有多近。

Waylon退了一點也沒能阻止對方親吻他的動作，他感覺男人輕輕地吸吮著他的下唇，當他用舌尖抵開他的牙齒探入口腔時，Waylon反胃的只想嘔吐。

「感謝上帝讓你撐了過來，我明白那過程有多麼的痛苦，那可能讓你永遠地離開我……但你撐過來了，感謝主，你不知道這對我來說有多麼重要……」

新郎結束了這個吻，他用大拇指充滿愛意地摩擦著Waylon的太陽穴，「好好休息一下，Darling，等你休息完，我們就該去參加我們遲來的婚禮。」

對方放開了他，而他又開始唱起歌來，等歌聲漸行漸遠，Waylon終於忍不住趴在床邊吐了起來。


	2. Chapter 2

他大概昏迷了三天。或者四天。他無法確定，只能從被丟在角落碎了一角的攝影機拍攝時間去判斷天數。

當Waylon找到機器時，它已經因為電力耗盡而自動關閉*1，他換上新電池，把影像往回撥放時忽略掉前幾天那男人站在他床前一下接一下地輕摸他肚子的動作。而當銀幕暗下之前正巧是對方親吻他的畫面。

 _夠了，停下！_ Waylon衝著自己腦袋大吼，他推算了一下天數，三天，頂多四天。這永無止境的黑暗在他四周徘徊，叫囂著想吞噬他。他看不見陽光，性器上的切口已經止血，他全身無力地縮在角落。

是不是他快死掉了？是不是因為如此他才開始不覺得疼？是不是……

_──停下。冷靜。冷靜。冷靜下來……_

……是不是他就快瘋了？為什麼他會那麼的『渴望』新郎的出現？是不是那樣他就可以──

「Darling？是你在那裡嗎？」

_──害怕到無法思考？_

「噢，Darling，你在這。快，快出來，別害怕，我就在這裡，來，抓住我的手。」

新郎模糊不清地說著，他伸出手等著他的『新娘』握住他。

Waylon往後向牆縮了一點，他抬起頭看見對方毀容的那半邊臉隱沒在黑暗裡，而另一半上那似乎閃著光的眼睛則充滿耐心地等著他。

有一瞬間，Waylon幾乎想伸出手把自己交給他，但那僅只是幾乎，他的右手抽了一下，最終還是把衝動忍了下來。他把攝影機像救命稻草般緊緊抱在懷裡，然後無視了那隻手又更往牆邊靠。

「不要嗎？好吧，讓我來幫你。」

Waylon想推開對方伸過來的手臂，但因為失血過多與多日未進食的無力感讓他的抗拒變得毫無意義，男人將他橫抱起來，他哼了一聲往門外走。

「你比你看起來的還要重，Darling。」他邊走邊說，Waylon嘗試著逃跑，但他的力氣與對方的相比顯得太過弱小，他就只能眼睜睜地看著對方帶他去了一間滿是浴缸的大廳*2。

「原諒我太急躁了，但我等不急參加我們的婚禮，你喜歡婚紗嗎？我想你會喜歡的，你會變得漂亮（you’re going to be beautiful），Darling，但那之前我想你會需要乾淨一點才行。」

Waylon在一個被裝滿水的浴缸前被放下來，他盯著地板試圖不去注意那些被丟在其他浴缸裡等著腐爛的屍體，接著有雙手搭在他肩膀上。而他發現他開始不會因為對方的存在而嚇得膽顫心驚。

「你得開始清理自己。」男人的低語在他頭上響起，他的手抬了起來，而Waylon往後退了一步。

Waylon抬起頭，正巧對上對方開始變得危險的目光。他害怕的搖頭。

「我可以……自己來。」他的聲音小如蚊吶，而聲調因為口渴而沙啞著。

幸好他還是聽見了。Waylon看著對方似乎有些狂喜的表情，新郎放下手，像答應了他的請求。

「你終於肯和我說話了，Darling。我都快以為你不會說話了呢。」他的手舉了起來，在半空中停留一會最後搭Waylon肩上。

「正好，我還有東西忘了拿，希望你不介意自己待在這裡，是嗎？我保證我會馬上回來的。」

Waylon直到對方關上門離去才回過神來，他瞪著門好一會，不敢置信自己能這麼輕易的就脫離掌控。

但他可沒脫離危險。他很清楚，幾乎是理解狀況後就下意識的往另一扇門逃，當他握上門把時他開始祈禱。

_上帝阿，真希望這扇門沒有鎖上。_

值得慶幸的是，即使連陽光都像遺棄了這座建築，把病院遠遠拋在了人世之外，上帝似乎還是聽見了他的祈禱。

──門並沒有上鎖。Waylon鬆了一口氣。感謝老天。

他拉開門，但死路卻擋住他的前進，他沒時間能對著這意料之外的結果咒罵便轉過身往一開始的出口跑，而這次在他碰到門前卻讓逐漸靠近的腳步聲給嚇得縮回手。

他清楚外頭只有一個走廊*3，這樣衝出去無疑只有死路一條，他幾乎是在下一秒就打退堂鼓，他趕在男人回來前又回到了原地，顧不了其他便迅速脫掉身上的衣物，快速且安靜地滑進浴缸。

冰水浸透了全身，他不確定當水滲進傷口時他不會痛得大叫是因為結了痂又或是疼痛已經麻木，他不知道──他壓根不想知道。

他彎下腰將整顆頭都浸在水理，並同時發現他正在使用的這些水是所有裡頭最乾淨的那個，其他的不是已經成為了散發惡臭的死水就是被死者的血混成更加骯髒的血水。

或許那個男人特地為了他換了水，他不得不這麼想。但又是為了什麼？

Waylon來不及想出答案就被門板大力撞開的聲音嚇了一跳，他聽著腳步聲朝他靠近，他不敢抬頭，他甚至悲觀地想就這麼淹死自己了解這一切，但生存本能卻又使他在缺氧之前痛苦地抬起頭。

而他的『新郎』正站在他面前。

Waylon嚇了一跳，對方又是在這裡看著他有多久了？他不清楚。他努力把自己縮成一團，試圖不去注意對方。

他發現他不再時不時害怕著對方，這不太妙。他開始習慣恐懼，習慣這裡陰森森的伸手不見五指，甚至習慣起男人既溫柔又深情的對他說話。 _這不太妙。_

突然對方寬厚的手掌落在他的頭頂，Waylon僵著身體讓男人的手一下下的撫過他的頭髮，手指又滑下脖子及肩膀，再來是肩胛骨，最後終於停在他的背脊打著圓圈。

他動作輕柔得就像對待最親密的戀人，Waylon腦內有個聲音要他享受這種撫摸，而他也的確照做了。

有那麼一瞬間Waylon感到全然的放鬆，他感覺他還在家裡，吃著Lisa拿手的私房菜或者與孩子們玩耍，而他甘願把得來不易的休假全拿去陪伴家人。

Waylon並不是個崇尚運動的人，但Lisa是，而他就光只是看著妻子與孩子們開心的在眼前跑來跑去就覺得放鬆與滿足。

但這裡永遠都不該是他能放鬆的地方。

他的家人正等他回家，而這裡的秘密需要曝光，更多無辜的人需要被拯救。

Waylon張開眼站了起來，動作突兀得讓新郎來不及把手移開就開始發愣。

軟件工程師想逃生的勇氣幾乎在他站起來時就消失得無影無蹤。別太有勇無謀了Waylon。他這樣告訴自己，一臉尷尬的遮著下體──下意識的，他很清楚新郎對他所做得一切──爬出浴缸，彎下腰撿起自己的衣服，無視了男人拿著條看似是要讓自己擦乾身體的布料。

新郎沒有強迫他非得接過他手中的東西，Waylon為此鬆了口氣──但在他想要穿上病人服時卻被撥開了手。

新郎推開了他的手，動作緩慢卻足夠細心地替Waylon擦乾身體。他一動也不動，僵硬著身體看著對方跪下，拭乾他身體上的水珠然後起身。他拉著Waylon，帶他離開腳下由水滴集成的小水窪。

然後，新郎──鑿於Waylon並不知道對方的名字，他只能暫時這麼稱呼他──將他從回來就一直掛在手臂上的衣服像展示般地抖開來，Waylon的視線被純白給佔據──但那也只是一個瞬間。

那是件非常漂亮的美麗婚紗。

即使如Waylon這般只對代碼有反應的人，也能看出這件婚紗是有多麼地漂亮，它的樣式是Waylon從沒見過的，但他能肯定假如Lisa看見，她肯定會高聲談論這是她見過最美的婚紗，而她如果在同Waylon結婚時穿著這個，她將是最美麗的新娘。

──但新郎的新娘並不屬於Lisa，而是他，Waylon Park。

他的肩膀被壓著無法動彈，婚紗被套在他身上，當男人又一次蹲下開始擺弄婚紗上的飾品時，Waylon以為他是對方眼中的人型模特兒。

如果真是這樣就好了。Waylon想，他不敢去猜想之後會發生的事情，他試圖欺騙自己這一切將會好起來。他想，一切會好起來的。

新郎站直身體，專注地看著Waylon，溫柔與滿滿的愛意幾乎充滿了他的眼睛。

他的眼睛是明亮的藍色。Waylon此時才真正發現對方的眼睛看起來是──那麼地迷人。他不得不說，假使那台該死的機器沒有毀了他半張臉與神智，他將是一個充滿魅力的男人。

Waylon停下了接下來的思考，因為新郎開始用手觸碰它，他的手指沿著他的手臂向上，向上，到了肩膀，再來是他的臉，對方輕柔地用雙手捧著他的臉，而Waylon則不得不抬起頭。

新郎看著他一會，他突然微笑起來。

「看吧，我說過你會變得漂亮的。」他說，接著他牽起Waylon的手。

\--

*1 遊戲裡面不會關而是夜光模式夜光很弱，但假設攝影機會關閉  
*2 就是本傳裡出現的那間，Miles進去時有個男人在洗屍體的肚子  
*3 設定在DLC時還沒有被雜物堵住


	3. Chapter 3

新郎拉著Waylon，而即使他再怎麼抵抗甚至停下步伐，對方總能毫不費力的讓他繼續前進。

最後，新郎突然停了下來，而沒來得及反應的軟件工程師直直的撞在對方背上。Waylon摸了摸鼻子，他感覺拉著自己的那隻手緊了緊，但隨後又被鬆開。

新郎轉過身來，而他臉上的表情就像最幸福的新人。

「Darling，」他說，然後他又拉著Waylon向前。

「我知道你可能認為我太過急躁了，請原諒我。但在這麼長久的時間後，我已經迫不及待。我一直夢想著結婚，擁有一個跟你一樣美麗的妻子，一個甜美可愛的女孩。雖然我知道，有一部分並不完美，但──Darling，我相信你不會介意的，是嗎？」

他停了下來，而Waylon驚恐的把視線從對方臉上移開才發現他們正站在紅毯*1的最尾端，而兩側是空著的椅子，最深處則在中央擺了張穿著如神父的照片*2。

「我想這的確和我想像中的不一樣，它並不完美──我知道，但Darling，讓我們好好享受它，好嗎？完美的部分保留下來，而不完美的部分──」

新郎停了下來，他盯著Waylon，而Waylon吞嚥了一口口水慌張地面對對方毛骨悚然的微笑。

新郎到最後還是沒說下去，他一步一步地帶領著Waylon步向紅毯盡頭，他似乎將自己充當為一個父親角色，或許稍等片刻他還會化身為神父，但終究，他將成為一名新郎，一位屬於『新娘』的新郎。

Waylon被自己的想法嚇了一跳。他是真的準備好成為一個新娘了嗎？

不。答案當然是否定的。他並不打算成為誰的新娘，不打算第二次步入禮堂，和一個精神有問題的病患共結連理。

但他卻無力阻止對方同他前進的步伐，並且還得在試著不絆倒自己的情況下拉高了婚紗。

Waylon被半拖半拉的來到『神父』面前，新郎鬆開了挽著他的手臂，然後下滑執起了他的手。

「我們的愛情本來會有個見證者的，但很不巧的是我們的馬丁神父有其他事情要去做，所以就讓我們容忍這不完美的部分，繼續進行婚禮吧。」

新郎說著，然後他開始念起誓詞，就如同Waylon久遠的記憶中的那樣，男人所說的誓詞和他與Lisa結婚時聽見的一般無二。

Waylon不清楚新郎到底為了這一刻準備了多久，他製作了最美的婚紗，佈置了場地，甚至準備了誓詞。Waylon幾乎有那麼一個瞬間同情起新郎。他為這天準備了那麼久，在他和他理想中的女孩步入禮堂前卻被送進了機器。

他對他的同情憐憫幾乎讓他想完成對方的願望，但當新郎停下誓言時卻將他一把拉回了現實。

Waylon茫然的看著新郎，而對方看來──似乎有些緊張。男人慌張的從他的口袋掏出了兩枚戒指，一枚塞在了Waylon手中，而新郎拿著他的那一枚。

新郎慢慢地開口，而Waylon確信對方語氣中那細小的顫抖是源自於緊張。

而他的誓詞終於來到了最後一個環節。

「我，Eddie Gluskin，將於你做為我的妻子，在神父面前，我將愛你、陪伴你、守護你。無論貧窮富足，無論健康病痛，我都忠誠於你，直到死亡把我們分開。」

新郎──現在Waylon終於知道他的名字叫Eddie──低下頭想把戒指套在Waylon的左手上，他嘗試了三四次才能成功的將戒指套上而不是傻呼呼地顫抖的再次錯位。

Waylon死死盯著他的左手*3，那裡曾經屬於他與Lisa，但現在，他卻被強迫他將他的心臟連結*4獻給另一個男人。

Eddie握著他手腕的手指並沒有鬆開，相反的，隨著時間一分一秒的流逝下反而越來越緊。Eddie充滿期待的盯著他的新娘，而他因為希望、害怕與憤怒所交織而成的輕顫分毫不差地傳給了Waylon。

Waylon愣了好久才終於像被喚醒，他聽著Eddie越發絕望地呼吸聲，過了一秒最終抬起頭對上新郎的目光。

Waylon拉起Eddie的左手，他眼中的決絕像是下足了勇氣。

「我，Waylon Park ，將於你做為我的丈夫，在神父面前，我將愛你、陪伴你、守護你。無論貧窮富足，無論健康病痛，我都忠誠於你──」

Waylon在Eddie充滿感動淚水的目光中將戒指套上他的無名指，然後在對方有所動作前向前親吻他。

「──直到死亡將我們分開。」

\--

*1 遊戲裡不是紅毯，是白的，不過紅毯比較有結婚的感覺，所以這邊做點創作上的調整。  
*2 中間那個照片應該不是神父..但姑且當他是。設定新郎把那個拿著鑰匙的人形模特搬走了。  
*3 設定Waylon為了工作方便曾經一度把戒指拿了下來。  
*4 有個說法是無名指的血管與心臟相連。


	4. Chapter 4

Waylon不得不扯著Eddie的領子往下拖才能持續這個吻，而Eddie則仍舊傻愣愣地盯著他，像不敢置信他會這麼做似的。

這是當然的。畢竟Waylon從沒決定過要這麼做。

Waylon非常清楚他並不會因為那枚戒指就接受Eddie，他並不會就此喜歡上他，更無法接受成為某人『新娘』。

但事情就這麼發生了。

Waylon接受了──甚至是主動開始了這段吻的發生，他能感受到Eddie正一點一點的接納他，張開口允許他們唇齒交纏。

Eddie動作緩慢的將手移到Waylon的腰上，另一隻手則托著他的脖子，猶豫著回吻他。他的吻技笨拙──令人意外的，而且稱不上舒服，那胡亂交纏的舌頭就只是傻兮兮地撞在一塊。

於是再也忍受不下去的Waylon只好帶領著他的新郎接吻，他先是稍微推開了對方又再次拉回來，教導對方如何活用舌頭滑過敏感的口腔，激起那小小的酥麻感。

坦白而言，Eddie的吻技糟糕透頂，生澀的宛如第一次初吻，但即便如此糟糕，Waylon卻反而享受自己成為了主動方。

畢竟這是目前而言Waylon唯一所能掌握的現況，他無法避免自己被抓來當實驗品的事情、無法避免被一堆精神病在間病院裡追著跑，甚至無法躲過新郎切下他的男性象徵與他們的婚禮。而帶領接吻卻反而變成Waylon對這至少還有一件事情能控制住的慰藉，而也的確的，他十分享受。

Eddie是個學習迅速的學生，很快地，他便再也不需要Waylon的引導，他壓住Waylon的脖子，唇舌則熱烈的回應著他，強勢的橫掃著工程師柔軟的口腔。

Waylon就掙扎了一下，隨後就輕易地把主導權拱手讓給了Eddie，他閉上眼回應著對方的熱情，他們的呼息混雜在一塊，身體緊貼著，Waylon能感受到他們的胸口強而有力的共同起伏。

Waylon當然明白他現在的心跳跳得有多麼迅速，臉頰還因為缺氧與興奮而泛紅，但他也十分清楚他並不喜歡對方，他能清楚的說出這大概是源自於吊橋理論或者之類的情緒，而他告訴自己絕不會認為他閉上眼前見到Eddie臉上的笑容並不迷人。

_醒醒你這瘋了的、該死的Waylon park，你正性命垂危，對方是個精神病，甚至是一個閹掉你的變態。_

他對自己警告著，並告訴自己再他媽不推開這個變態事情將變得一發不可收拾。

但即使他能這樣對自己說，事實上當Eddie深情地呼喊他的名字時Waylon只覺得心跳又多快了幾拍。

他最終還是回應他了，Waylon想像自己是充滿恐懼的，但實際上Eddie狂喜的表情只讓他理解到他正在朝自己說謊。

Eddie盯著他支支吾吾了一會，Waylon則要自己去嘲笑對方的反應，但他沒法騙過自己有那麼一瞬間認為對方看起來是那麼的──可愛。

 _他肯定也瘋了。_ Waylon無不絕望的想，而同時新郎終於打足了勇氣，親暱的蹭了蹭Waylon的耳側，而他低沉的、微顫著聲音清晰地傳進軟件工程師的耳裡。

「Darling……讓我愛你（Let me love you）。」

而直到Waylon被Eddie推倒在地，被親吻著脖子拉下婚紗肩帶，被用緊張而顫抖的唇吸吮胸口時才意識到事情不妙。

Waylon開始推拒著Eddie，用手去推擠新郎的頭顱並要求他停下，但Eddie卻單手抓住他的雙手往頭上壓，他親吻Waylon的嘴角一次次告訴他他會溫柔地愛他美麗的新娘。

只是Eddie的承諾並沒讓他安心，相反的他消失已久的恐懼感終於回來，他的尖叫與怒吼著要Eddie從他身上滾蛋的聲音被堵在吻中，他的手無法動彈，雙腳胡亂踢著，直到男人把自己卡進他的雙腿間時才宣告他失去掙扎的空間。

Waylon最終敗下陣來，他動彈不得，而Eddie卻把這當成一種訊號，狂喜著親吻『接受』他的新娘。

工程師厭惡的閉上眼，撇過頭躲過了正面接觸，Eddie的唇次次都落在了他的臉頰上，嘗試幾次都被躲過卻也沒生氣，反而轉移目標延著臉往下。

Waylon感覺到了他的唇逐漸往下，吻過下巴、脖子，當Eddie的嘴停在了他的喉結上時他緊張的全身僵硬。

只要他想，Eddie能夠輕易的讓他死去。

他能夠大張著嘴咬碎他的喉結，他的刀子能任意的在他腹部上劃開幾個口子，他能讓他的傷口腐爛，他能把他像之前的人一樣像是展現戰利品又像公然汙辱的把他吊死在體育館上。他能做的一切都是能如此輕易的了結他。

Waylon無法節制的顫抖起來，他害怕他的性命就掌握在一個瘋子手上，一個溫柔的瘋子，一個Waylon無法去與之對抗的人，但更讓他害怕的，是有那麼一瞬間Waylon渴望著死亡，他希望Eddie用力咬下他的喉嚨，讓鮮血流出，同他的生命流逝。

他希望就此死去，這樣他就可以不用遭受這樣的對待，不用繼續在這噁心的病院裡苟活，不用忍受著他不堪的身體假裝一切都會好起來。

但上帝阿，殘忍的是Eddie沒打算這麼對他。新郎僅僅只是在他的喉結上輕輕留下一個吻，隨後又繼續往下。

他一路吻到了Waylon的胸口，每一次的吻都像虔誠的信徒正在膜拜他的神，他極盡溫柔，不急促也不刻意緩慢地讓唇描繪著所到之處的每一寸肌膚，最後，Eddie的唇瓣停留在他的乳尖上，Waylon差點為了這個跳起來。

Eddie空著的那隻手將Waylon推回地上，不疼，但Waylon無法放鬆。因為新郎的手掌開始撫摸他的胸口，偶爾挑逗般的打著轉，在他的手指開始撫摸著他另一側的乳頭的同時伸出舌頭舔過那小小的突起。

Waylon克制著自己不去怒吼，不去尖叫也不去發表任何的感想，他拒絕發聲，因為他明白這只會引爆新郎心中那顆不定時炸彈，他想像著新郎大發雷霆，他想像他的死亡──他掙扎著也猶豫著放棄尋死，可悲的發現自己並未擁有那股勇氣去戰勝死亡。

Eddie的舌頭靈活地舔舐著他的乳首，用牙齒去輕輕拉扯，他的嘴上撩人，但另一手卻又粗暴且帶著令人上癮的力度去搓揉著他的胸口。Waylon感受到了一陣騷癢與酥麻感，雙重刺激經由神經末梢竄上他的大腦，激起他身體的反應，而他終究是不小心洩漏了一絲聲音。

他的呻吟小而帶著嗚咽，Waylon知道他剛剛發出了什麼聲音，他的身體接受了刺激與慾望，但他此時此刻卻覺得噁心反胃。

他的身體有所回應，但他的精神卻格外的清醒。

Waylon痛恨著這一切，痛恨Murkoff，痛恨Eddie對他所做的，同樣也痛恨背叛自己意願的身體，以及那個剛才居然還享受著接吻的自己。

當他被Eddie翻過身重新壓回地上，被禁錮著手腕提高臀以屈辱的姿勢趴臥在地時，Waylon早已放棄掙扎。

你乾脆操死我算了。

Waylon自暴自棄地想，不只一次懷念起他的Lisa，在心底默默向他的老婆懺悔他不長腦的行徑，也不只一次後悔自己傳了一封內容或許會被當成神經病的信件給一名從未素面的記者，不只一次懷疑他之所以能從之前幾位病患的手下逃過就是上帝想讓他在這裡痛苦至死的一則冷笑話。

但所有一切都太遲了。

他沒能改變什麼，就像他無法改變當初為了替家庭脫離經濟危機而接受Murkoff的挖角，無法改變他居然曾經替Murkoff做些令人唾棄的壞勾當──即便他當時不知道，他仍舊做了。

於是一堆或許做惡卻不至於罪大惡極的病患成為了實驗品，而他甚至眼睜睜的看著Eddie Gluskin被送進機器，他朝他求救，而他……他袖手旁觀，放任一切繼續。

一切都太遲了。

他沒能去阻止事情的發生，說什麼都是於事無補，於是他正趴在這裡，Waylon能感覺到對方那該死的、火熱的慾望抵著他，Eddie緊緊地靠著他，而他能聽見對方粗重的喘息聲。

「Oh……Darling……Darling……」

Eddie喃喃念著，彷如進入了自己的世界，和他理想中的家庭在一塊，而此時此刻正與他的妻子同歡。

但Waylon一點也不想成為他的妻子，不想與他做愛，甚至該死的不想繼續活著受盡汙辱。

Eddie對他的慾望成為了對Waylon的另種嘲笑，他厭惡Eddie，以及那台天殺的機器與該死的Murkoff，他又一次感受到的自己的無力，他手無縛雞之力去做任何事情，連Eddie扯下他的底褲時的叫聲都卡在喉嚨裡。

Eddie卻沒立刻動作，Waylon發現他遲疑了，那緊貼著他的身體一頓，沉默了許久，最終Waylon在黑暗中聽見他的聲音。

「我知道這並不正常……」

Waylon發現自己在期待Eddie突然反悔，但事實上，他等到的只是男人飽含愛意的輕撫他臉頰的手掌。

「但你的手術在不久前才結束，我們不該這麼急躁，是嗎？我們或許該等下次的情況好些。而這次我們可以以其他的……方式，噢，Darling，但別認為這汙穢，我明白這會使你疼痛，但我會做好準備。而你只需要接受我，與我的種子（seed）。請嘗試著忍受，這不會讓你感到痛苦的*1。」

Waylon幾乎停下了呼吸，不敢相信自己聽見什麼。

而新郎並不在乎他的“妻子”僵硬的身軀，Waylon聽見對方在他上頭發出了衣物的摩擦聲，他拒絕去想像對方的行為，也不願意去理解到對方正在脫掉自己的衣物，Waylon痛苦的嗚咽著，直到他聽見Eddie停了下來，但來不及鬆口氣，他便感覺Eddie的手掌放上了他的臀部。

Eddie什麼都沒說，而Waylon差點為了對方將他的臀辦掰開並且手指停在他的……他的那個部位時大叫，Waylon倒抽一口氣，因為手指上有什麼冰涼的東西正抵在入口，並且試著擠進去。

住手住手住手住手住手───Waylon還是忍不住叫了起來，但Eddie仍舊進入了他，用他的手指。它的指節向前戳刺又迅速縮回，它反覆了幾次，逐漸加上了其它手指，而Waylon的叫喊並沒有影響到他，甚至重新開始的掙扎也無法令他的身體動搖。

等Eddie認為擴充的差不多了，他便抽出手指，轉而撫著自己脹痛的慾望。

Waylon一直在叫喊著，他吶喊著一次次的救命，他要求Eddie停止，或者破口大罵，直到Eddie真正進入他時，他的聲音變成了一種尖銳的慘叫。

「Shhh……Darling，別害怕……」Eddie一次次的安撫著他，而Waylon不曾買過帳，他哀嚎著扭著身體試圖讓新郎離開他，但這並沒有用，Eddie抓住了他的腰，用力的手指泛白，他壓制住Waylon，而Waylon痛苦的尖叫著。

「你太過害怕了，但這只是開始。試著接納我，我們會一直到達天堂，只要你別在抗拒我，讓我好好的愛你──」

Eddie說著便開始動了起來，Waylon的慘叫扭曲成另一種聲音，他的性器進進出出，每一次都是用力的挺進，Waylon哭喊著大吼大叫，但新郎無動於衷。

他正感覺到愛。

他終於得到了他的新娘，並且得到了他的接納。他的柔軟正緊緊地包覆著他，於是他興奮的喘息著，感覺到了滿足感，並且一次次的律動著，淺出又深入，他的新娘發出的叫聲是最美好的呻吟，他的啜泣聽起來是那麼地美妙。

噢，Darling……他低低的叫喊著，從未感到這麼的幸福，他的新娘似乎也在回應他，他知道他正在哭泣，但這是美好的。

看吧，他也享受其中，聽聽他的聲音，那夾雜的哭泣與被頂入到最深處時的叫聲是首美妙的交響曲，黏膩的哭聲如同一道完美的蛋糕，那麼的甜蜜，那麼的讓人欲罷不能。

噢，Darling……Eddie一次次的呢喃，直到高潮來臨，他仍舊沉溺其中，

\--

*1 改了一點原句（在要切…那個之前Eddie有說類似的話）於是我決定用翻譯的來寫，種子什麼的太過隱晦啦受不了（邊打邊哀嚎）


	5. Chapter 5

「你得吃些什麼。」Eddie站在床邊，捧著從廚房找出來的食物，即便他心急如焚，他的新娘仍舊對他不理不睬。

他想不通他做錯了什麼，他嘗試做個好丈夫，替他清理情事過後的髒亂，為他找個更舒適的床位。在這裡乾淨水源是最難得的，但他願意分享他所尋找到的那一片乾淨的天地。

但他想不通他到底哪裡做錯了。

他的新娘不發一語，不正眼看他，甚至在他試著碰觸他時往後退縮。

而Eddie在一旁無辜且徬徨地站著，他看著背對他的Waylon，腦子裡有一半的邪惡聲音要他給他無禮的新娘一個教訓，但另一半的聲音卻讓他退卻，循循善誘著安撫他急躁的心靈，使他再多點耐心去配合對方的冷漠。

於是Eddie如同先前幾次，放下了手中的食物，擱置在一旁，接著坐在Waylon的床邊面對著牆，手指交疊在自己的大腿上，鼻子裡開始輕哼著偶爾跑調的曲子。

而Waylon身子晃了一下，雙眼無神的盯著牆上那一個破損的洞與濺在旁邊乾涸的血跡。

他又開始了。

Waylon想，新郎總在等不到他願意進食時如此，自顧自地便開始哼唱起來。

Waylon感覺他遲鈍的腦袋似乎正在緩慢運作，像是一台老舊的電腦維持著最低限度的功能，性能低落且殘破不堪。

他緩慢地躺回了床板，又冷又硬的床墊令他有種奇異的安全感，耳邊低迴的歌聲像是一首安眠曲，Waylon閉上眼睛，企圖讓自己再次跌入夢鄉，可熟悉的黑暗不但沒有找上他，刻意被忽視的飢餓感反而在此時偷偷靠近。

他已經分不清有多少天沒有進食了，飢餓感從起先的胃部攪動轉為折磨人的疼痛，像是有什麼用力的從胃內部用力敲打，越是想忽視痛覺就越是明顯。

而新郎拿來的食物香味竄入他的鼻腔，Waylon睜開眼，看著放在不遠處的那個碗，肉湯的香味就是從那裡傳出的，但味道越烈，他的反胃感也就越重。

這是什麼地方Waylon再清楚不過了，他想起那個將人頭塞進微波爐的男人，他將腐爛的腸子當作可口的食物，咀嚼著宛如那是多麼美味的珍饈。

一想到那碗聞起來可口的肉湯會是由什麼做成的就讓Waylon感到噁心，但他飢餓的肉體背叛了他，他的肚子在無法控制的情況下發出了咕嚕的聲音，而Waylon確信Eddie聽見了，驟然停下的歌聲像是一把突然斷弦的琴。

Eddie轉過頭來看他，像是在黑暗中發亮的眼睛緊緊盯著他，Waylon認為他在那個眼睛裡看見了一些與之前相似的情緒───瘋狂、癡迷與兇狠───而他渾身僵硬的屏息著，如同一個被野獸盯上而恐懼到無法逃跑的獵物。

過了一會，Waylon看著對方又一次將碗捧了起來，另一手則不由分說地朝他伸了過來。

Waylon才驚覺過來，但後退的卻不夠迅速，新郎的大手一下子便捏住了他的臉頰，當Waylon驚恐的看見Eddie將食物靠近他時，掙扎著發出嗚咽。

但Eddie卻制止了他的掙扎，他擠進了Waylon的腿間，這令他想起幾天前的體驗───新郎擠進了他的雙腿間，將他壓在紅毯上不顧他意願的使勁操他───但這回想不僅無助於現狀，反而加劇了Waylon嘔心與恐懼感。

Eddie的左手肘狠狠抵在Waylon的鎖骨上，全身重量都壓在他的身上使他的雙手無法動彈，Waylon疼得泛淚，他的瞳孔在湯碗接近的同時放大，當他打算搖頭時新郎加大了力氣。

「不……不……」

但新郎將他的拒絕視若無睹，當碗的邊緣抵上Waylon發白顫抖的嘴唇時，Eddie的嘴角上揚，像是一個寵溺的微笑。

「你會需要這些的，Darling。」

無論Waylon如何想閉緊嘴，新郎捏著他的手指力氣卻一次次加大，肉湯滑入他的口中，Waylon痛苦的發出呻吟，不管他從何抵制，當不間斷的湯汁灌入他的嘴巴時，Waylon嗆了起來，喝下了一部分的湯汁。

Eddie直到碗底見空才停手，他摀住了Waylon的嘴迫使他只能吞下，當Waylon嚥下一大口的肉湯時，忍不住哭了起來。

Eddie看見後有一瞬間的僵硬，他放鬆了壓制的力氣，眼底的瘋狂褪去，看起來像回到了那個容忍著自己新娘處處拒絕的好新郎。

他手足無措的看著Waylon，嘴巴張張合合像是想安慰他。

但Waylon沒給他任何道歉的機會，他猛地推開了Eddie，Eddie則重心不穩往後倒去，湯碗自新郎那裡脫手而去，玻璃碗一下子就摔得破碎，刺耳的碎裂聲在詭異的靜謐下格外明顯。

Eddie看著他的新娘緊捏著他自己的喉嚨，趴在了床邊，另一手則塞進自己的嘴裡使勁攪動催吐，當剛嚥下的湯汁再次從嘴中吐出來時，掉落在地的嘔吐物與他的眼淚幾乎分不清。

Eddie皺著眉，懷疑Waylon如此用力的按著自己的喉嚨會不會讓自己受傷，當他打算拉開他的手指時，Waylon猛地轉了過來。

「……你他媽的離我遠一點。」

Waylon大吼著，發紅的雙眼裝滿了仇恨，像是包含了整個地獄最深沉的詛咒。


	6. Chapter 6

Waylon的憤怒僅持續到Eddie的離去。

他的一切防衛皆在新郎消失在眼前的那一刻跟著蕩然無存，滿腔的怒火像縮回了它的保護殼，衝動的魔鬼在黑暗裡窺視著他，恐懼則悄悄溜回了他的心裡。

Waylon感到一陣噁心，嘔吐物的味道仍殘留在他的鼻腔、嘴巴，但仍掩蓋不去Waylon對那碗湯的味道記憶。

他最終閉上了嘴，眼淚不受控地往下掉，一手摀住了口鼻，企圖將啜泣吞嚥回去。

他往後靠回床板，把自己緊縮成一團，無論Waylon如何抱緊自己，他的身體仍不住地顫抖。

他的理智最終在他冷靜過後回來，他臉色逐漸刷白，恐懼如同一顆小而沉的石子墜入湖裡，起先只是清脆的落水聲，而激起的漣漪卻開始以無法遏止的速度向外擴去。

Waylon緊盯著那扇唯一的出口，說不清自己期待下一個走進來的是一個陌生的救兵把他帶離這狗屎般的地獄，亦或是一個憤怒的Eddie拿著刀子衝進來捅爛他的肚子。

Waylon感覺自己幾近崩潰，他抓過他永不離身的攝影機，手指用力的像抓著救命稻草，他重新換了一顆電池，小心翼翼的擺在了能清楚拍到整個房間的位置，當他重新回到床上，盯著隱藏在黑暗中的鏡頭，漸漸地，害怕褪去，Waylon感受到的是前所未有的平靜。

他停止了掉淚，靜靜地端坐在床上，等待盛怒的新郎破門而入，Waylon不再恐懼死亡，只願他當死去時，他的死亡將被記錄下來，而有朝一日將被公諸於世。

縱使Waylon做好了心理準備去迎接死亡，死亡卻不接受他。

當下一次Waylon再次見到Eddie，預想他會看見一張憤怒的臉、聽見一段惡意的辱罵，但最終，Eddie僅僅是沉默地進了門，一如以往地將食物放在了床上，表現得如同先前的事從未發生過。

Waylon卻反倒焦慮起來。

他看著Eddie背對著他坐下，動作分毫不差地呆坐在那，各種想法一時間塞滿了Waylon混亂的腦袋。

或許Eddie是在等待一個時機，在他鬆懈下來時再趁機報復他？不，Eddie假如真要他死，又怎麼會留他到現在？

Waylon對Eddie的所作所為感到困惑，他想不透Eddie的行為究竟帶有什麼動機，直到Waylon發現這次Eddie帶來的食物不在是令人生厭的肉湯，而是一個微皺，包裝卻完整的麵包，以及一杯純淨的白開水。

Waylon感到訝異，為何是這些？為何是在他吼過Eddie之後才更改？Waylon瞪著那食物，猶豫過後才拿起來檢查。

麵包尚未過期，且沒有任何可能下過毒的痕跡。但Waylon不明白，為什麼在他對Eddie做過那些事後，Eddie卻又為了他而改變飲食？

Waylon再次看向Eddie的後背，他坐的十分挺直，他的背部寬厚，手臂強壯且結實……他有那麼多機會能置他於死地，但卻把他留了下來？

 _留下來……_ Waylon愣了一下，一個畫面突然閃過他的腦海──當他企圖逃跑，通過雙向玻璃窺視到的體育館，那既像羞辱又像炫耀戰利品而高高掛起的屍體──Waylon臉色蒼白，打了一個冷顫。

說不定Eddie的過往新娘全都沒有人活下來，不是因為掙扎而被盛怒的新郎一刀捅斃，便是忍受不住手術的疼痛暈死在檯上……而Waylon便是唯一一個撐下來的。

可即便如使，就算明白目前他沒有生命危險，可他沒鬆懈，卻更是焦慮。

即使新郎不會傷害他，難道他便甘願如此苟且偷生下去了嗎？新郎無疑是不會放他離開的，而Waylon就願意留下嗎？

他幾乎用不著思考便能確定答案，如果留下是擔心受怕Eddie不定時的爆發，離開是生命再次受到威脅，那他更寧願和命運拼搏那一線生機。

Waylon並不傻，在決定脫逃後並沒有立刻行動，他十分清楚在Eddie眼皮底下擅自行動的後果，有勇無謀遭致的代價他已經見識到了──而他並不願意加入Eddie前任親娘們的行列。

他深呼了一口氣，強迫自己冷靜，在理解到還有轉機後他心情興奮的如同在茫茫大海中尋得一塊漂木，隨時都有溺斃的危機，卻仍有機會生還。

Waylon決定與命運賭博，而籌碼將是他的生命。

可在那之前，他必須令Eddie信任他，唯有新郎鬆下戒心，這場賭注才有談判的資本。

Waylon強逼自己忘掉稍早的恐懼與前夜的恨意，他盯著Eddie的背，換了一次又一次的氣。

他該做什麼？他能夠做些什麼？Waylon毫無頭緒，他沒把握能否獲得Eddie的信任，讓他一改以往態度假裝喜歡他做不到，可讓他放棄希望卻又不甘心。

……看來也就只能一步算一步了。

Waylon終於移開視線，他發出一個幾不可微的嘆息，他下了床，在Eddie訝異的視線下繞過了他，Waylon收回了角落的攝像機，關掉了錄影，最後坐回床，緩慢地吃起了新郎帶來的食物。

這是他第一次主動接納新郎帶來的東西，Waylon感覺他龐大的飢餓感在他咬下第一口時快速的淹沒了他的理智，他忍不住加快了進食速度，直到吞嚥不及而噎著自己。

Waylon痛苦的咳了咳，此時一隻手捧著水杯身到了他鼻子前，關心之情溢於言表。

而Waylon猛然找回了他的理智，他抬起頭便撞上了Eddie帶著擔憂的目光。

Waylon在對上眼的那一刻心裡閃過了怨恨、噁心、同情與憐憫的情緒，最終攪在一塊，變成一種說不清卻也道不明的心情。

最終，Waylon首次對Eddie露出了一個笑容，抬手接過了他手中的水杯。

「謝謝。」Waylon說，而Eddie反應過來後，狂喜著朝他點了點頭，像是高興於Waylon的接納。

Waylon的笑容一直持續到Eddie的離去，他的笑容才越發擴大，詭異的愉悅感充斥在他的心裡，眼神中像是閃爍著算計的光芒。

這一切都只是開始。


	7. Chapter 7

接下來的一切像是暴風雨前的寧靜。

Waylon不再對新郎的話不理不睬，在新郎叫喚他時給予回應，也不再抵抗新郎觸碰他的手指，他總是低眉順目的任由對方牽過他的手，邊唱著歌邊帶著他在這個不大的病院裡閒逛，Waylon第一次發現其實這個地方有很多的小暗房。

他見過那些曾經追著他的人──那個大塊頭──以及一些沒看過的人──如那個神經兮兮的神父──，但令Waylon意外的是那些人沒有見到他就像久沒吃到肉的野狗一樣撲上來，他發現他們似乎是在某方面有種共識，即使那些人看著Waylon的眼神還是瘋狂的像是找到機會就會將他吞吃入腹，可只要Eddie在他身邊他們就不敢隨便靠近。

待在Eddie身邊似乎是對Waylon最好的選擇，至少就目前看來Waylon早已適應了Eddie這種病態的愛意，他發現只要不碰觸到Eddie的底線，平常時候還是稍微有點正常的──當然，也只是稍微，Waylon是還沒失去理智到認為這種每天都要去看一次自己的『前任新娘們』並用言語狠狠咒罵他們的瘋子是正常的。

無論如何，Eddie愛極了他這麼順從的態度，他從上次開始後並開始配合著Waylon的飲食，總是在某個時間點後離開去找尋Waylon能夠接受的食物，他盡力地討好著Waylon，也每天為他的新娘縫紉新的禮服，生活像是在Waylon轉變的那天開始變得美好起來。

Eddie全心投入了Waylon給予的改變，絲毫沒有看到他的新娘眼神總是帶著算計的光芒。

一切似乎都在Waylon預想之內，Eddie如他猜想的一樣，他只要是那個唯一在他的手術下活下來的『新娘』，Eddie就不會輕易的將他至於死地，Eddie令人不可置信的天真到真的相信他會為了他改變，哪怕Waylon只是在妥協下尋求生機。

Waylon趁著Eddie帶他逛病院的時候記住了整個路線，他在這裡生活了一段時間對這裡瞭若指掌，他知道哪條走廊通往的究竟是廚房還是電梯，可哪怕住在這裡這麼久，唯獨從來沒見過通往出口的路。

可Waylon不傻，他知道那個Eddie鎖起來的鐵門可能就是答案，但新郎從不讓他靠近那裡一步，Waylon連提也不敢提，就怕他一手建立起來的美好假象被他失手毀掉。

於是Waylon只好換個方法去接近出口，他永遠記得他第一次請求Eddie時他有多麼害怕，他鼓足的勇氣在他認為Eddie足夠信任他時告訴Eddie他想獨自在這個病院裡散步，Eddie愣了一下，停下了他在縫紉台的動作，許久沒有感受到的恐懼在Eddie的沉默下慢慢爬上了Waylon的背脊。

Eddie的臉色晦暗不明，Waylon緊張的心跳聲在他的耳朵旁逐漸放大，然後他在新郎招手時幾乎是跌跌撞撞的跑過去，他撞在了Eddie懷裡，一瞬間Waylon以為他要用他那個巨大的縫紉剪刀捅穿他的肚子，但Eddie摸了摸他的頭，輕柔的告訴他記得出去小心一點。

Waylon不敢置信，有那麼一刻他是那麼後悔他把這個男人的一切都給毀了，他用自己親手設計的程式把新郎弄成一個瘋子，接著又在他瘋了之後給新郎以為他們能夠永遠在一起的幸福假象。

龐大的罪惡感不知道何時替代掉了他的恐懼，他顫顫巍巍的雙手抓著新郎一成不變的馬甲，多少瘋狂的念頭在逼著他跟著新郎沉淪其中，如果他能真的跟著失去理智，跟著去相信這個搖搖欲墜的婚姻謊言及美好生活，是不是他也能真的愛上Eddie，真正去適應這個瘋狂世界？

但最後Waylon只是推開了Eddie重新站直，他掛上了那個不變的虛偽笑容，感謝了Eddie對他的諒解，並承諾了Eddie會在吃飯之前再回來陪他。

他離開了Eddie所在的縫紉房，隨便找了幾個地方逛逛，他知道Eddie那把鑰匙放在了那個掛著一個神父畫像的婚禮會場，Eddie沒有改變那個地方的所有設置，那裡的所有一切就如同當初Waylon看到的，但他不確定究竟是Eddie捨不得拆掉他精心布置的場地，抑或是等待著Waylon反抗的那一刻把他殺死留給下一個新娘的。

但知道鑰匙的去處，他卻不敢在這個時刻衝動去拼博一把，他知道新郎在這個時刻不可能完全的相信他，明明他隻身一人四周靜謐的像是一細針掉下他都聽得見，可他總覺得Eddie在不遠處監視著他，但凡發現他有點輕舉妄動，便毫不猶豫的拿著他的小刀劃破他的咽喉。

冷汗在他的背後緩慢流下，Waylon喘了一口氣，然後邁著他不穩的步伐繼續前進。

他最後仍然沒有逃開，他出去外面晃了一陣子才回到了原本的房間，Eddie卻不在原地，Waylon腦子裡瞬間出現了Eddie認為他已經逃跑正滿腔怒火著預計把他開膛剖肚的畫面，害怕使他全身顫抖，他幾乎撐不住自己的身子跌坐在Eddie常坐的椅子上，不小心把Eddie已經完成一半的衣服推到了地上。

Waylon呼吸急促起來，雙手忍不住的顫抖著，理智不斷的在他的腦海裡叫囂要他趕快逃離，但他撐不起來自己身體，像條缺水的魚不斷的在縫紉桌上喘氣。

然後不知道過了多久，Waylon的肩膀不知道被誰拍了一下，Waylon抖了一下，差點從椅子上跌了下來，但他的身體被輕柔的扶住，當Waylon好不容易轉過身來時發現Eddie臉色擔心的看著他。

「你還好吧？」Eddie低聲問他，Waylon知道自己應該害怕，但他聽見新郎這麼問他時卻沒來由鬆了一口氣。

他仍然相信著他，他仍然願意擔心他──他仍然愛著他。Waylon想，他點了點頭，沒有拒絕Eddie擔憂的抱著他的手臂，用自己都沒有發現的放鬆心情靠在了Eddie身上。

Eddie親了一親Waylon的額頭安撫他，並告訴Waylon他在Waylon離開沒多久就跟著出去找食物了，他找回了罐裝魚罐頭跟消化餅乾，但這裡能夠給Waylon吃的食物越來越少了，他不得已只能走遠一點去找一點食物回來。

Waylon閉上眼睛靠著Eddie，聽著他的新郎充滿歉意的跟他講以後可能得花更多時間找食物，他呼吸不知道從什麼時候變得平緩起來，他感覺新郎寬厚的手掌有規律的撫摸著他的背，過了很久才重新抬起頭來。

「沒事，我可以等你。」

Waylon說，他的笑容第一次看起來脆弱，他總是帶著算計的眼神卻蒙上了一層迷惘與不忍，罪惡感伴隨著他，他甚至不能保證他能照計畫的去算計總是全心全意愛著他的新郎。


	8. Chapter 8

Waylon感覺自己越發脆弱。

他能感受到自己的轉變，他對新郎的感情複雜，從單純的恐懼、厭惡、反感到同情、憐憫……甚至憐愛。

他為了博取新郎的信任花了足夠多的耐心與時間在他身上，他陪他逛遍了整個病院，陪他試了所有對方喜愛的禮服款式，聽他唱了一遍又一遍的I Want a Girl*1，他看過Eddie的檔案，知道這樣的一個人有什麼樣的過去，回憶起來只剩下滿滿的憐愛與不捨。

Waylon正走在墮落的邊緣，他忍不住當Eddie親吻他時也溫柔回應，他甚至拒絕不了Eddie在他身上摸索的掌心。Waylon感到害怕，他否認不了那種靠近Eddie而放鬆的感覺，他像是脫離了軌道的列車，呼嘯著隨時能撞上岩壁一去不回。

Waylon克制不了自己，僅剩單獨散步時能還能找回一點自己的理智，自從第一次獨自散步後那種彷彿被窺視的感覺逐漸消逝，Waylon相信了Eddie真的是在他離開時去尋找食物而非監視著他，正如Eddie相信著Waylon只是希望有個人空間而非預謀逃離。

Waylon抓不準什麼時候才是能逃跑的時機，或許是現在？這個念頭總是在他腦海裡揮之不去，但他躊躇不定，害怕他判斷錯誤一切將無可挽回。

他也否認不了除了他找不到時間逃離，也是因為他放不下Eddie，他明知道這個人是個變態又無情的殺人魔，但同時他又是個溫柔又貼心的丈夫。 _他怎麼能夠推開Eddie呢？他怎麼能狠得下心背叛那個寧願走遠一點只為了不餓著他的新郎呢？他怎麼能───_ **夠了！！**

「我簡直瘋了。」

Waylon碎碎念著，他一個人走在荒蕪的病院走廊，拖拉著過長的禮服後擺一拐一拐的走。他怎麼能忘記他從電梯上的安全梯跌下來時鐵梯穿進他小腿的痛楚*2？又怎麼能忘記鋸子割開他生殖器的屈辱？

他逼自己冷靜一點，不要因為目前的安逸忘記了他原本的目的， _Eddie Gluskin是個令人噁心的瘋子，_ 他讓自己的腦子裡重複著這句話，就像如此就能忘記他仍然沉浸在新郎無微不至的愛意中。

他實在是太專注於自己的思考，等Waylon發現時他走到的是一開始他進來Eddie的地下室的走道。這裡很暗，只剩幾盞吊燈還微弱的堅持著，Waylon皺了皺眉，即便是後來他能接受Eddie了，這裡仍帶給他不快。

要是他當初聽信這裡的聲音遠離這裡，是否就能夠避免見到Eddie？也能夠避掉接下來那些痛苦與經歷？要是他能───他在騙誰呢，就算他躲得掉Eddie，仍然躲不掉那些瘋子想抓他給Eddie獻祭，再者如果出口只在那扇鐵門後面，他總有一天還是得回來這裡，這一切他怎麼可能避得掉？

Waylon冷笑了一下，但很快就被黑暗深處中的細語聲打斷，Waylon嚇了好大一跳，求生本能使他躲在一個木門後面，細語聲很遠，像是窸窸窣窣的老鼠一樣，Waylon知道現在該是他回去的時間了，但知道自己再不回去Eddie可能會開始起疑，可是他忍不住去找尋那個黑暗中的聲音。

他放輕了腳步緩慢的朝聲音靠近，那些聲音瑣碎，像是在聊著一件趣事一樣，他聽到了低沉的男音、聲音嘎啞難聽的女聲以及尖細的低語，Waylon秉住了呼吸，隨著接近的腳步那些聲音逐漸放大。

直到Waylon看見一個穿著病人服的男人坐在一把椅子上，他頭上有一盞搖搖欲墜的吊燈，那個病患神經兮兮的低語，Waylon這才發現原來那些聲音通通都是這個男人所發出來的。

「噓──噓───你們有聽到什麼嗎？」那個男人吊著嗓子用嘎啞難聽的女聲說，甩著頭像是在檢查什麼。「你們聽到了嗎？」

「噢，什麼都沒有！」他轉換成那個尖細的聲音，像是一個獐頭鼠目的男人所發出來的，「你什麼都沒聽到，該死的，你還沒說完那個新娘，少他媽轉移話題！」

「你這天殺的白癡，該死的Timmy，我發誓我聽到了聲音！」

「那只是老鼠！」那個男人坐在椅子上朝著他自己發出來的聲音尖叫，「那個新娘！」

「你他媽小聲一點！」這是個Waylon一開始聽到的低沉男聲，「你該不會想要新郎知道我們在哪裡吧？他會殺了我們，搶走我們的肉。」

「爸……」尖細的男生講，但隨後又被那個女人搶了話語權。

「該死，新郎不在乎我們！他在乎的是他的新娘，你們這些白癡！」『她』大喊，「記得我講的那個新娘嗎？有個人活了下來，在那個手術檯上，他們還生活得很好！你們不會相信我曾經看過他們牽著手經過我的眼前……噢天阿，我光想想Gluskin經過我旁邊那個看我的眼神……我害怕極了，以為他也要把我抓起來，但他全身的注意力都在他的女人身上，所以別該死的像個軟弱的懦夫害怕Gluskin，他不會過來的！」

「怎麼可能……那怎麼可能？」那個尖細聲音的男人說，「怎麼有人會願意待在那個惡魔身邊，那不……誰在那裡！」

Waylon嚇了一跳，受到驚嚇身軀撞到了身旁的架子，頓時老舊不堪的木架應聲倒地，Waylon倒吸了一口氣，眼睜睜的看著遮掩他的木架倒下，那個坐在椅子上的男人與他的視線在空中會集。

「噢……我的老天……」那個男人站了起來，他佈滿血絲的雙眼不可置信的瞪著Waylon，Waylon不敢大口喘氣，深怕對方一激動就衝了過來。

Waylon一直盯著對方，害怕漏掉對方的一舉一動，與此同時小心翼翼的往後退，他已經決定在對方衝過來的那一刻拔腿就跑。

可Waylon從沒想到，那個病人並沒有衝過來，而是突然像是發瘋一樣大笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈……沒想到……沒想到是真的……」那個男人神經兮兮的大笑，他指著Waylon，身體因為大笑而顫抖著，「噢天阿，沒想到你說的是真的，真的有人留在了那個惡魔身邊……真的有個傻子進去了那個地獄。」

「廢話，我剛剛不就說了嗎，少他媽的懷疑我！」那個女音大喊，而那個尖細聲音的男人仍然停不下他的笑意。

「我以為都是騙人的……難怪！難怪再也沒有人會來搶我們的肉，沒有人會抓著我們逼我們成為他的新娘……因為已經有個人成為他的新娘了！嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……」他大喊，Waylon則感覺自己全身的血液都在那個男人的嘲笑下凍結了起來。

「噢，個噩夢般的手術檯，我的Timmy曾經被抓到了那個地獄，地下室那個分娩的斷頭女人……噢……」

Waylon根本聽不懂這個神經兮兮的男人到底再說什麼，他的冷汗直流，直到那個精神病患用一種令人噁心又下流的語氣朝他說話。

他說，「成為女人的感覺如何？噢……那簡直是噩夢，他割下肉偽造成胸部，切下陰莖假裝是女人……噢，光想想就讓人害怕，噢……對了……你甘願成為他的女人，你有被那個惡魔操過嗎？他享受那個切出來的醜陋洞口，而你，下賤的婊子，被這樣的惡魔日日夜夜的壓在身體下操……」

Waylon再也忍不住了，他衝了向前，以那個病患都沒預料到的方式出拳揍了他一臉，那個男人跌倒在地，而Waylon撲向了椅子，拿著椅子兇狠的猛砸在那個病患身上。

Waylon從沒主動攻擊過任何人，但此時他卻殺紅著眼狠狠地痛打著那個男人。

Waylon簡直失去了理智，本來就沒有很牢固的木椅很快就被他砸爛了，於是他坐在那個病人身上，那個病人瘋狂的求饒但Waylon沒有理睬，只是一直反覆的用拳頭招呼在他的臉上，即使那個人被打出來的鼻血濺在他雪白的禮服身上也不在意。

他的所有怨恨彷彿都在這一刻被釋放出來，他恨極了他所有的一切，他恨經濟拮据使他答應Murkoff的挖腳，他恨Murkoff所做的一切，他恨這些人在背後的冷言冷語，他恨Eddie Gluskin切掉了他的男性自尊，他恨……他什麼都恨，他恨自己就正如這個噁心的病人說得一樣甘願留在新郎的身邊，他恨自己的確就跟個下賤的婊子一樣被新郎迷得團團轉。

Waylon幾乎血紅的視線裡突然看見了在一旁碎裂的玻璃，他狠狠的把那個玻璃碎片徒手抓了起來，掌心因為過於用力而滲出了血，可他不在乎。有個聲音再告訴他這兇器下去他將不復返，他不在乎。他知道這只要反擊了並殺了人，什麼都不一樣了。

**他不在乎。**

Waylon喘著粗氣，那個病人早已經失去意識了，他的臉血紅一片，卻怎麼也比不上Waylon滿臉的殺意來得猙獰。

他手起，緊緊抓著他手上的玻璃碎片，對著那個病人的脖子狠狠砸了下去────

然後，Eddie抓住了他。

Waylon施力的過猛，這突如其來的牽制讓他沒有準備，他僵硬著身軀，看著Eddie皺著他的眉頭，然後輕柔但不容反抗的把他從地上拉了起來。

「這對你來說太危險了。」Eddie說，一樣是那個語氣，他一點一點的扳著Waylon像是與碎片生根的手指，讓他放下這個尖銳的凶器，他說，「Darling……shh…….輕一點，這東西對你不適合，把它給我……」

他邊說邊慢慢的把碎片從Waylon手裡抽了出來，他把東西隨意的丟在一旁，然後從褲袋裡面抽出了一個手帕。他牽起了Waylon的手，又心疼又不捨的幫他包紮。

「哦……Darling……」Eddie輕柔的替他整理他的傷口，擦掉了他手掌上的血後替他用手帕綁了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

Waylon沒有講任何一句話，但Eddie完全不在乎，他用手指輕輕放在Waylon的下巴，然後將Waylon的頭緩慢地抬起來。

「Darling……哦……親愛的，別哭了。」Eddie用他的手指輕輕摩梭著Waylon的眼角，Waylon聽他一說才發現自己已經滿臉淚水。

這句話就像最後一根稻草，壓垮了他所有的堅持與底線，他撲在Eddie懷裡，任由Eddie滿臉心疼的親著他的臉頰，Eddie為他親掉那些淚水，為他提供了可靠的臂窩，Waylon完全不知道為什麼哭得上氣不接下氣，他胡亂的雙手抓著Eddie的領結，他把自己的唇貼在他的唇上，任由Eddie安撫他受傷的心靈。

 _這一切都該結束了。_ Waylon想，放任自己最後一次沉淪在這個名為Eddie Gluskin的漩渦中。

\--

*1 I Want a Girl 是Eddie在遊戲裡面唱過的歌。  
*2 遊戲劇情


	9. Chapter 9

Waylon被Eddie帶了回去，一路上新郎都在安撫他，小心的牽著他的手帶他回去，而Waylon抽抽噎噎的像個孩子，Eddie不能理解他的妻子到底在為什麼哭泣，但Waylon心理卻瞭如明鏡。

他們最後仍然回到了Eddie為Waylon準備的那個房間，一開始Waylon抗拒並厭惡這個地方，但他發現Eddie已經把這邊最好最乾淨的地方都留給他，並看見其他的房間選擇時……Waylon突然發現接受這個地方也不是那麼得困難。

Eddie帶著Waylon在床上坐下，環抱著Waylon，手指在他的背上安撫著他，低聲的安慰著他對那些人出手不是他的錯。

Waylon哭了很久才停下，他紅腫的眼睛令新郎忍不住親了親他的眼角。

「噢，My Love，」他說，他的雙手仍然握著Waylon的手，「我們得將你這身衣服換下來，這太不乾淨了。」

Waylon默許了，他沉默著坐在床上，一言不發看起來脆弱，沒有人看得透在他想什麼，但Waylon知道自己正搖搖欲墜，他的心意已決，可是他的心卻為這個決定宛如刀割。

 _該做個了結了。_ 他想。

他迎回了拿著另一套禮服的Eddie，他站起身，毫不避諱的在新郎眼前脫下他滿身是血的禮服，新郎靠近了他，正想為他套上衣服卻被Waylon抓住了手腕。

「Darling……？」Eddie正感困惑，Waylon卻是臉色嚴肅的看著他。

「抱我。」Waylon說。但這個請求嚇到了新郎，Waylon從不親口提這件事情，連少少幾次的經驗都讓Waylon痛恨至極，又怎麼在這種時刻有這種請求呢？

Waylon當然痛恨與Eddie發生關係，當然了，誰喜歡背負著自己殘破不堪的身軀與他人有性關係呢？尤其在過後Eddie總是愛用那種可怕的眼神盯著他永遠不會受孕的肚子，這種時候的Eddie令他恐懼，Waylon當然清楚為了博取信任高度的配合是絕對的，但Eddie總有那麼些時候讓他害怕到拒絕配合。

可如今，Waylon管不了那麼多了，他下定了決心，就決定放縱自己一回，他的理智早在手術台被切割乾淨。

 _若是承認自己早已瘋狂，是不是能更能順從本心？_ Waylon不知道，他的靈魂早被這個瘋狂的地方吞噬──他只是想在逃離前夕，承認自己愛上了一個瘋子。

Waylon伸出手抱住了Eddie的脖子，他們一起跌在床上，Eddie很快就陷入了Waylon的吻中，他們的舌頭糾纏，手指胡亂的在彼此身上點燃慾火，Eddie很快就忘記思考，他粗魯的按著Waylon的肩膀，另一手滑過他的胸前。

「輕一點……」Waylon說，Eddie依他所言放輕了他的動作，Waylon因此呼出了一口氣，他任由Eddie撫摸著自己胸，讓新郎用他的嘴唇親吻過他的全身，Waylon感受到的是與之前幾次都不一樣的愉悅。

他輕顫著，隨著Eddie逐漸粗重的喘息摸上他的大腿內側，Eddie則為Waylon不曾有過得主動感到興奮，當Waylon伸進他的褲子裡摸上他火熱的慾望時Eddie克制不住的倒吸一口氣，他整個人趴在Waylon身上，兩個人都為了彼此的觸碰喘息不已。

Eddie不斷的親吻著Waylon的身體，他的舌尖在工程師的乳尖來回打轉，另一手則沿著他的身體曲線往下摸索，激起Waylon一陣陣的雞皮疙瘩，Waylon從沒想到能夠與Eddie有這麼美好的體驗，他加快了撫摸Eddie的速度，他聽見他的新郎喘息得更加劇烈。

Waylon放縱著自己能夠用迷戀的眼神看著Eddie，他探出一手揉亂了新郎總是梳理得一絲不苟的頭髮，然後當新郎抬頭起來看他時將他的頭拉到了眼前，Waylon閉上了眼，享受著親吻Eddie的感覺。

Waylon從不主動索吻而新郎似乎也沒有特別去在乎這個，他們的接吻次數少得可憐，Waylon判斷Eddie跟人接吻的次數應該也不多，要不然嘴巴也不會笨拙地緊緊閉著。

Waylon忍不住輕笑了起來，他溫柔的摸了摸他的臉，告訴新郎得試著張嘴，Eddie如此照辦了，而Waylon熱情的舌吻徹底迷昏了新郎飽受刺激的腦袋。

Eddie幾乎撐不住Waylon這麼熱烈的觸碰，他很快就在Waylon手底下射了出來，Eddie發出了一點楚楚可憐的叫聲，Waylon為此心都軟成了一塊。

Eddie全身癱軟的抱著他，Waylon則不間斷地親吻著他的臉頰，他似乎不滿足於此，Eddie感覺到Waylon在他身下扭來扭去。

「怎麼了？」Eddie問，但Waylon給予的回應僅僅是拉著他翻過身，讓他們兩個的位置掉換，接著整個人跨坐在他身上。

Waylon臉色有點潮紅，他翻出了Eddie藏在他床底下的罐子，打開來將裡面的液體塗抹在自己手上，他深吸了一口氣，然後往後為自己的後穴擴張。

「Darling……」Eddie有點慌張的想說些什麼，但卻被Waylon直接打斷。

「Shhh……」Waylon放鬆了自己，在自己漸漸熟悉後俯身再次吻了Eddie。「叫我Waylon……」

Eddie整個人都暈呼呼的，他的陰莖硬的發疼，但他卻傻傻的愣在床上只是盯著Waylon看，Waylon像是不滿他的分心一樣輕輕咬了他一下，在新郎呼痛的同時拔出了塞在自己身體裡面的手指。

在Eddie眼裡的Waylon此刻性感得要命，當Waylon對準他的陰莖坐下時Eddie興奮得像要死去。

他們同時發出了一聲嘆息，Waylon進入的同時雙腳發抖，他認為自己已經足夠的擴張自己，新郎火熱腫脹的慾望卻大得令人不可置信。

Eddie發覺到了Waylon有點顫抖的身子，此刻才開始有所動作，他親了親Waylon的臉頰，然後才動起自己的下身頂弄著Waylon敏感的身體。

Waylon嚇了一跳，嘴裡發出了他想起來都會臉紅的喘叫，Eddie沒有因為工程師的叫聲而停下動作，反而是更加發狂似的用力，Waylon很快的連叫聲都斷斷續續起來。

「Waylon……Waylon……」Eddie含情脈脈地叫著，他突然翻身將Waylon壓在底下，九淺一深地頂弄著讓Waylon顫抖不已的那個敏感點。

Waylon沒想過他殘破不堪的身體還能有所反應，他大聲呻吟著，眼角卻在Eddie沒看到的角度含著淚。

「Eddie……啊啊……」Waylon喊著，Eddie伸出一隻手探入了他的胸前，他們兩個渾身顫抖，肉體拍打以及淫靡的水聲在兩人之間不絕於耳，最後Eddie加快的速度，在Waylon的呻吟大叫下射了出來。

Waylon在感覺Eddie射進來時全身顫抖，他知道自己身體早已破爛不堪卻感覺自己與Eddie同時到達了頂點。

他們兩個相擁著，Eddie在滿足過後就抱著Waylon閉上眼睛了，Waylon過了很久才發現原來Eddie睡著了。

這是他們第一次在做愛之後相擁入睡，Eddie睡得酣甜，可Waylon睜著眼徹夜難眠。


	10. Chapter 10

Waylon逃跑了。

他在離開前狠狠吻了新郎，接著穿回了他一直丟在角落的病人服以及他的攝影機，最後翻下床頭也不回的逃跑了。

Waylon覺得自己的身體沉重得像是裝了鉛，每次的跨步都讓他喘氣不已，他能感覺到新郎射在他體內的精液在他的走動下延著他的大腿內側流了下來，可他沒有停下將自己清理乾淨，他說服自己不這麼做的原因只是因為害怕Eddie突然甦醒而非想證明他們曾經真的相愛過。

Waylon跑了出去，夜色壟罩了整個醫院，但Waylon對這幾條他曾經來回走動的走廊熟悉到不能再熟悉了，他連閉著眼睛都能走到盡頭，奔跑的身軀完全不因為黑暗而止步。

Waylon哪裡都去過，甚至連那個可怕的、吊著一群『新娘』的體育館都去過了，就唯獨那扇鎖著的鐵門沒進去過，他知道鑰匙以及出口在哪，他曾經因為恐懼害怕而躊躇不前，如今命運卻逼著他只能拿走鑰匙遠走高飛。

他一路奔跑著，憑著記憶尋找著那個在結婚紅毯終點拿著鑰匙的假人*1，他不敢往後看，深怕自己一停下一回頭，便再也不復返。

他喘得厲害卻不敢停下來，直到他曾受過傷的小腿*2一陣抽痛，才絆倒自己，狠狠的摔倒在地。

Waylon的下巴重擊地板，他的雙肘被擦傷磨了個透紅，他被迫停止逃跑，大口呼吸像隨時都會窒息。

Waylon沒有再爬起來，遠處那只依靠著脆弱電線支撐著在空中搖搖晃晃的燈光一閃一滅，映著他臉上的表情晦暗不明，這樣狼狽的Waylon乍看下有些嚇人，可如果有人這時候願意細看，便會發現他臉上的表情像隨時要哭出來。

振作點。他這麼告訴自己，這就是你夢寐以求的機會，你苦等著這一天那麼久，為此付出了那麼多時間以及心力，難道等的不就是這一刻嗎？所以他媽的振作起來，逃離這一切才是你應該做的。

Waylon過了很久才重新站起來，他臉上的表情正常，甚至有些嚴肅，他知道自己該離開這裡，帶著這間骯髒病院的所有祕密逃之夭夭，然後將這一切公諸於世，讓這些惡行不復存在，這才是他一開始的目的，而不是來這裡談所謂的感情。

他重新邁開了腳步，腳上的疼痛逼迫他只能一跛一跛的走路，他不敢慢下來，握著攝影機的手指用力到泛白。

他憑藉著記憶最終找到了那個婚禮地點，這裡的擺設依舊，Waylon一眼就看見了那個破舊的人形模特兒手上那把鑰匙，他站在紅毯前端，他知道只要過去拿走鑰匙打開鐵門找到出口他就能解脫。

但他卻在原地躊躇不前，他曾經和Eddie一塊站在這裡，他忘記了到底那段日子離今日有多遠，可他卻忘不了當日Eddie將戒指套上他的手指時緊張的神情。

Waylon不自覺放輕了腳步，他的每一步都莊重的像是真的踏上了紅毯，他腦子裡彷彿聽見了Eddie常常哼唱著的結婚進行曲，曾經被迫踏上紅毯與新郎結婚的記憶像是扭曲了千百倍，造就成了美妙的婚禮儀式。

有一瞬間他多麼這個記憶就此成真，Eddie仍然像是個為婚禮緊張兮兮的傻小子，而Waylon穿著另一套白西裝挽著新郎的手臂與他慢步到紅毯尾端，當Waylon傾訴完他的誓言，Eddie邊為他套上結婚戒指邊感動到哭得像個孩子。

Waylon放縱著自己在最後這一刻幻想著美好結局，直到他拿走了鑰匙，以為自己能夠逃出去時一道影子佔據了白牆上的位置，那熟悉的聲音像是宣判了他的死刑。

「Darling……」

Waylon沒有第一時間轉過身，可他聽見了Eddie的低語，明明新郎才是經常傷害人的那個，可此時此刻，當Waylon聽見他帶著啜泣的聲音以為自己才是拿刀捅他的千古罪人。

「你背叛了我……」Eddie說，他沒有立刻追了上去，而是站在遠處看著Waylon僵硬的背影，「我以為我們很幸福……我以為你願意和我再一起，我以為我們曾經能夠美滿度過一生……」

「為什麼你要這麼做？」Eddie問，Waylon此時轉了過來，他看見新郎臉上的表情像是崩塌了全世界。「難道我縫的衣服你不喜歡嗎？難道你還是不喜歡吃那些食物嗎？難道你在怪我沒有好好保護你，讓你能遠離那些人嗎？難道……難道我對你還不夠好嗎？」

「我以為我們能夠有個好結局。」Eddie顫抖著說，Waylon感覺自己看見Eddie淚流滿面時罪惡感正大口大口吞噬著他的心靈，Waylon幾乎站不穩，他的心臟像是被人用繩子狠狠綑綁用刀子使力切割。

「我以為你原諒了我對你做的一切，我以為你不恨我了，我以為我們能就此相愛……」Eddie哭得差點沒辦法講完全部，而Waylon終於受不了，淚水無法控制得很快流滿了他整個臉頰，Waylon痛恨著自己的一切，他受不了Eddie如此的楚楚可憐，同時憎恨著自己殘忍的所作所為。

「我以為……我以為……」Eddie哭了好久才接著說，可也只是重複著同一句話，而Waylon一直盯著Eddie，視線卻模糊的嚇人，工程師泣不成聲，他甚至不能肯定要是Eddie挽留他又是否真的能狠心不為他留下。

他們兩個就站在紅毯的前端與尾端互相朝著對方哭泣，像是在較勁著誰能先低頭朝對方道歉，假裝他們只是吵了一下然後道歉能就此翻過一頁。

直到Waylon看見Eddie突然摀住自己的臉，新郎劇烈顫抖的肩膀慢慢的減緩。

「我以為你不一樣。」Waylon聽見他說，接著他看見Eddie抬起頭，帶著淚痕的臉此時表情卻猙獰得嚇人，口氣不復當初帶有的溫柔只剩如地獄般兇狠的詛咒。「但你就和其他人一樣，你這骯髒的婊子。*3」

Waylon全身的細胞像是同時都在這一刻接收到了恐懼，在他還沒來得及反應過來時大腦卻先一步動作，Eddie衝了過來，而Waylon與此同時奔跑著穿過了狹窄的門縫逃離了新郎兇狠的追殺。

Waylon跑了很久，直到胸腔疼痛呼吸感到困難不得已停下時才發現自己一直繃緊神經，他的淚水還掛在他的臉上，可罪惡感被許久沒有感受過的巨大恐懼給竄改。

他知道Eddie會恨他。

他早就知道這一切都會發生，Eddie重新成為那個瘋狂的新郎是他早就預見的，可哪怕Waylon試想過多少次Eddie再次對他惡言相向，當他聽見Eddie說他以為自己和別人不一樣時，心仍宛如刀割。

他努力平復自己的心情，告訴自己這些都是本應發生的，他推開了擋住門的鐵櫃，在攝影機後面的表情卻是哭喪著臉。

他在黑暗中跛著腳行走他的腦袋實在混亂到沒有辦法按著記憶中的路線前進，等他回過神來發現自走到了那個令他每每都感到害怕的體育館。

而同時，Waylon聽見了他身後逐漸靠近腳步聲，他全身的雞皮疙瘩都站了起來，他的小腿抽痛得不得了以至於他只能快步行走，他聽著後面的腳步聲越來越接近，在他被逼到角落不得已只能爬上通風口時差點大聲尖叫起來。

Waylon時徹底鬆了一口氣，Eddie的身體實在太過強壯於是他無法像Waylon一樣爬進通風口抓他下來，他看見Eddie站在原地抬著頭狠狠瞪著他,發紅的雙眼瞪得Waylon感到罪惡，他一言不發，最後還是轉頭離開了。

Waylon說不清自己心底到底是難過還是解脫居多，Eddie對他的恨意太多使他認為他們之間的感情都像個難堪的笑話，可同時當Eddie恨他恨的越多他反而更能從罪惡感中尋求解脫。

Waylon在通風口休息了一下,他為攝影機重新換上了一個電池，準備好後才繼續前進。

他穿過了一間廚房，慶幸自己沒再遇過那個廚師瘋子，他距離那扇鐵門不遠，可Waylon卻一點也沒有劫後餘生的快樂。

他最後來到了鐵門前，他拿著鑰匙的手指忍不住的顫抖，他錯過了好多次鑰匙孔，當他好不容易將鎖打開時，他的肩膀卻突然被重重扳了過去，而盛怒的Eddie Gluskin抓著他的肩膀，神情恐怖的像是姍姍來遲的死神預計將他帶入深淵。

Waylon來不及說什麼Eddie重重的拳頭便落在了他的臉上，Waylon整個人都被揍到了一旁，他的鼻血立刻就流了出來，他感覺自己眼冒金星，可新郎沒有放過他，他重新抓著Waylon領子把他轉過來，他血紅的雙眼裝滿著怨恨，可不斷落下的眼淚卻也從未止過。

「又一個。」Eddie的拳頭再次落在他的臉上，「我嘗試過一次！」另一拳緊接而上，「…..又一次，我以為我總算成功了，結果你們卻一個接一個背叛了我。」他每一拳都讓Waylon疼到幾欲昏厥，Eddie狠狠將他推倒在地，而在他跌倒後發現了他被推到了體育館，那些被倒吊在空中的屍體映入他的視線之內，駭人的同時Waylon卻發現他罪有應得。

Waylon滿臉是血的倒在地上，他模糊的視線看見Eddie繞到了他後面，Eddie抓著繩子粗魯的繞過他的脖子，Eddie為了綑綁他而靠近的臉龐卻讓快昏厥過去的Waylon莫名感到愉快。

Waylon無力反抗，他聽見Eddie說他會把他跟其他人一樣吊起來，接著毫不留情的帶著他在地上拖行，地板上一些玻璃碎片刺痛了他的背，可他昏昏沉沉的腦袋卻不合時宜的告訴他Eddie鐵定傷的卻比他還重。

Eddie使盡了全力才將Waylon吊在空中，Waylon本以為自己的任何掙扎都沒有用，可他距離那些屍體那麼近，屍體的腐爛味竄入了他的鼻腔，而他的喉嚨發疼，腦子缺氧迫使他早已沒有力氣的手腳重新動了起來。

Waylon掙扎著，他的視線模糊，耳鳴伴隨著呼吸困難及缺氧而來，他明知道那些屍體早已死透，可他卻在此時幻想出那些新娘們同時在嘲笑他，Waylon喉嚨發出一點殘破不堪的叫喊，在他以為自己就快死去時，他頭頂上的木條卻開始隨著震動，Waylon能感覺到有很多木屑飄了下來，就在他要昏過去前他卻突然失去重力往下墜落。

「該死，你在做什……」Eddie大喊，他歇斯底里的緊抓著繩子，重新將Waylon吊了起來，「你這該死的……噢不！Darling！你得乖一點……不不不不……」

Waylon早已將這些聲音都隔絕在外，他的耳鳴成了他整個世界裡的唯一聲音，他翻起了白眼，在盯著Eddie大喊大叫時腳卻不受控制的順著本能大力擺動。

Waylon感覺自己的全世界都在晃動，他甚至產生了錯覺以為他看見了Lisa，看見了他兩個可愛的孩子，看見了他來到了Murkoff，看見了一堆瘋子以及黑影在他後頭追趕著他……最後他看見了Eddie，看見了這個強壯可怕、卻同時溫柔體貼的男人站在紅毯另一側哭著如同孩子般控訴他的背叛。

接著一陣天旋地轉，Waylon再次跌落在地。

Waylon感覺自己骨頭撞在地上的疼痛，他昏沉的腦袋還沒搞清現狀，重新竄入他胸腔的空氣卻先一步讓他咳嗽出聲。

可來自胸腔以及身體的痛處卻比不過當他看見Eddie緊緊抓著他的右手，腹部被竿子捅過被吊在半空時的椎心之痛。

「不不不……」Waylon完全忘記要和Eddie計較他被毆打的仇，他雙手緊緊抓著Eddie的手不讓他整個人懸空，Eddie卻因為Waylon的動作而痛得呻吟一聲。

「Eddie……Eddie……」Waylon大喊著想要把他拉回來，可他的力氣早已用罄，他看見Eddie腹部流出來的血滴在地板，眼眶幾乎都紅了，Waylon試著想要幫助Eddie，可他發現纏在Eddie腳上的繩子卻更加強硬，他知道如果過去把繩子扯開新郎就不至於懸空，可他賭不起他鬆手後到底還有沒有力氣把他救下來。

Waylon似乎是急哭了，他知道自己放手讓Eddie在此自生自滅逃離這裡才是他應該做的，可他沒辦法做事不管，他的理智早在妥協著認為自己罪有應得時遠去，他甚止沒再去計較Eddie在他身上做的所有惡行。

可任Waylon怎麼使力也敵不過繩子的拉扯，Waylon看見Eddie沒有再掙扎著脫離，當他發現Eddie抬頭看著他時，心裡的不安卻慢慢擴散。

「Darling……」Eddie抓著他的手，他們彼此的婚戒碰到一起，擠壓著雙方的手指都有些不舒服，可Waylon不敢鬆開，而Eddie似乎還因為Waylon願意為他擔憂而感到開心。

「Eddie…..你、你等等我，我會把你弄下來的……你抓著我……Eddie？」

Waylon感覺Eddie抓著他的手指用力，新郎看著他的眼神亮的嚇人，眼底的愛戀藏也藏不住。

「We……could have been beautiful.」Eddie深情的說，可同時卻放開了手。

「───Eddie！！」

Waylon眼睜睜的看著Eddie從繩索拉到更高的位置，那插過他腹部的長竿子一下就穿了過去，更多的血濺在了地上，甚至有一些噴到了Waylon臉上。

而Waylon傻站在原地，Eddie沒有死透，他依然痛苦的掛在半空中，可任憑Waylon怎麼哭喊著Eddie卻像鐵了心不願意在多看他一眼。

Waylon很快就支撐不住自己跪在地上放聲大哭，他臉上自己的血與Eddie的血混成一片，Waylon看起來嚇人，嗓子因為之前的壓迫顯得沙啞難聽，可他止不住他滿腔的悲意。

他不知道自己到底痛哭了多久，直到他再也聽不見Eddie痛苦的低吟，直到他恍恍惚惚的從原地站起。

他們曾經是特別的。*4

Waylon在心底不知道是對誰這麼回應。

緊接著他擦掉了滿臉的淚水，帶走了這裡的真相和攝影機，頭也不回的離開了。

\--

*1 劇情中會看見一個模特兒假人手持鑰匙  
*2 劇情中Waylon曾經為了逃避新郎的追捕跳下升降梯，斷掉的鐵梯插進了小腿(看的時候痛死人….  
*3 拿到鑰匙Eddie說過的話，改了一點，原文是“Filthy sluts. You’re likeall the others.”  
*4 當初看實況是Pewdiepie的，他在事後講了“We had something special”，突然很有感就加上去了_(:33


End file.
